lexi's one shots!
by His-possesion
Summary: these are all little ideas i had and cant fit in my stories theres naruto yu-gi-oh v/k dmc lots of ideas going into this so i hope you read and enjoy
1. Chapter 1

You stood there back stage for your show ready to face the screaming fans 'kijo-rinne kijo-rinne' is the chants you herd your bluey-grey ringed eyes full of anticipation of the show you where about to perform your waist length loose dead straight blue hair shifting from the light breeze from the open backstage door, you had tacken the world by storm with your new form of music using your chakra to produces sounds japan hasn't herd befor your lyrics breaking all the rules of the industry all this under the name kijo-rinne (kee-jo ri-nen) you looked out at the audience from the stage curtain seeing the long peire coming off of the main stage a groupof people sat there all in the same robes you giggled and walked back to the dressing room grabing your choker necklace with an eye in the middle you herd the drumb beat start and the crowd scream for you louder and quickly ran to the back stage send your chakra threw the other instruments creating a alienated music beat start ,the deep voice of your co-worker and the curtains pulled apart as you used chakra to tramsform your voice to match the music as his voice vibrated through the speakers along to whre you stood

Mum mum mum mah

Mum mum mum mah

Mum mum mum mah

You walked down the stage daceing with the back ups shaking your hips as the crowd sceamed throwing there hands in the air

Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh.  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got.  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh.  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got.

Can't read my.  
Can't read my.  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got to love nobody).  
Can't read my.  
Can't read my.  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got to love nobody).

You leaned down causing your voice to alienate itself smirking at the boy youd chosen to get closer to

P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face.  
P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face.

I wanna roll with him a hard pair we will be.  
A little gambling is fun when you're with me (I love it).  
Russian Roulette is not the same without a gun.  
And baby when it's love if it's not rough it isn't fun, fun.

Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh.  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got.

Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh.  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got.

Can't read my.  
Can't read my.  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got to love nobody).  
Can't read my.  
Can't read my.  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got to love nobody).

P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face.  
P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face.

I won't tell you that I love you.  
Kiss or hug you.  
Cause I'm bluffin' with my muffin.  
I'm not lying I'm just stunnin' with my love-glue-gunning.  
Just like a chick in the casino.  
Take your bank before I pay you out.  
I promise this, promise this.  
Check this hand cause I'm marvelous.

Can't read my.  
Can't read my.  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got to love nobody).  
Can't read my.  
Can't read my.  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got to love nobody)(3x).

P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face.  
P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face

You walked to the table youd had your eys on and stoped the song

After the song you greeted the audience properly the whole time you kept you eyes in the table with the matching cloaks, you saw one of there faces light up as the next song started up

Thats m-o-n-e-y, so sexy

Damn, i love the jag, the jet and the mansion  
Oh yeah  
And i enjoy the gifts and the trips to the islands  
Oh yeah

It's good to live expensive  
You know it  
But my knees get weak intensive

When you give me k-kisses  
That's money honey  
Well i'm your lover and your mistress  
That's money honey  
When you touch me, it's so delicious  
That's money honey  
Baby when you tear me to pieces  
That's money honey

Thats m-o-n-e-y, so sexy

Damn, i love the boat by the beach on the west coast  
Oh yeah  
And i enjoy some fine champagne while my girls toast  
Oh yeah

It's good to live expensive  
You know it  
But my knees get weak intensive

When you give me k-kisses  
That's money honey  
Well i'm your lover and your mistress  
That's money honey  
When you touch me, it's so delicious  
That's money honey  
Baby when you tear me to pieces  
That's money honey

You know i appreciate the finer things  
But its not what makes me happiest baby  
(i can do without a thing)  
The turn in loving is more than i can handle  
Never burn out this candle baby, baby

K-k-k-kisses  
That's money honey  
Well i'm your lover and your mistress  
That's money honey  
When you touch me, it's so delicious  
That's money honey  
Baby when you tear me to pieces  
That's money honey

When you give me k-kisses  
That's money honey  
Well i'm your lover and your mistress  
That's money honey  
When you touch me, it's so delicious  
That's money honey  
Baby when you tear me to pieces  
That's money honey

When you give me k-kisses  
That's money honey  
Well i'm your lover and your mistress  
That's money honey  
When you touch me, it's so delicious  
That's money honey  
Baby when you tear me to pieces  
That's money honey

Thats m-o-n-e-y, so sexy

As it stoped you continued taslking singing more and more of your songs flaunting your body around the stage youd noticed that the table full of the cloaked people had kept there gaze on you especialy two that kept themselves coverd from your veiw which was weird but you let it slide the next beat started and your chakra kicked in

Let's have some fun, this beat is sick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick  
Let's have some fun, this beat is sick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick

I wanna kiss you  
But if i do then i might miss you, babe  
It's complicated and stupid  
Got my ass squeezed by sexy cupid  
Guess he wants to play, wants to play  
I love game, i love game

Hold me and love me  
Just want touch you for a minute  
Baby three seconds is in it for my heart to quit it

Let's have some fun, this beat is sick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick  
Don't think too much, just bust that dick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick

Let's play a love game, play a love game  
Do you want love, or you want fame  
Or you win the game  
Through the love game  
Let's play a love game, play a love game  
Do you want love, or you want fame  
Or you win the game  
Through the love game

I'm on a mission and it involves some heavy touching, yeah  
You've indicated your interest, i'm educated in sex, yes  
And now i want it bad, want it bad  
I love game, i love game

Hold me and love me  
Just want touch you for a minute  
Baby three seconds is in it for my heart to quit it

Let's have some fun, this beat is sick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick  
Don't think too much, just bust that dick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick

Let's play a love game, play a love game  
Do you want love, or you want fame  
Or you win the game  
Through the love game  
Let's play a love game, play a love game  
Do you want love, or you want fame  
Or you win the game  
Through the love game

I can see you staring there from across the block  
With a smile on your mouth and your hand on your c (huh!)  
The story of us, it always starts the same  
A boy and a girl and a (huh!) and a game

Let's play a love game, play a love game  
Do you want love, or you want fame  
Or you win the game  
Through the love game  
Let's play a love game, play a love game  
Do you want love, or you want fame  
Or you win the game  
Through the love game

Let's play a love game, play a love game  
Do you want love, or you want fame  
Or you win the game  
Through the love game  
Let's play a love game, play a love game  
Do you want love, or you want fame  
Or you win the game  
Through the love game

At the end og the song you stood still then turned to the audience and thanked them began leaving the stage but stopped as you caught a glimps of eyes like yours that disappered you sighed and left for your dressing room as you walked in you saw thema man with orange hair rinnegan like you and faceil peirceings and a woman that looked like you, your heart stopped as you saw them for the first time they stood motionless as they inspected youthe man spoke up in a smooth confident voice "erica you know who we are?" you nodded wearly, the blue haird woman spoke next "do not leave this village it is not safe for you any more" befor you could reply they where gone………….. like they day they left you in the home……...your first meeting since you where 4………your parents

Next day-morning news

"the celebrity kijo-rinne has cancled all concerts out side of the rain village and is presumbaly settling in to a new house she has not given any reason for her sudden decision's and is refusing all interveiws some belive that this is the stars birth place befor being fosterd into konoha"

Else-where

He smirked holding his sleeping love in his arms watching the news form his bed, his lip piercings gleaming happy that his daughter is still obedient "perfect" he whisperd quietly to himself


	2. family introductions

**Family introduction-dantes daughter**

**You sat there with dark platinum falling across your face you'd been here for a few weeks now in this home for abandoned kids though they pretty it up bye calling it a 'foster home' you let your dark bangs fall across your face as your blue eyes scanned the newspaper front page 'WOMAN DIE'S OF STRANGE ANIMAL ATTACK still no lead to the strange attack of Claire Bosworth her daughter y/n Bosworth witnessed the attack as her mother was attacked by a strange creature on the out skirts of town' you sighed and threw it on the floor of your temporary room all you kept thinking of was that thing out of nowhere it showed up groaning and laughing 'more like screeching' you though recalling the noise it had made but its appearance was even more disturbing yer you wasn't exactly normal looking with dark silver hair and electric blue eyes but this thing looked like the reaper a skeleton face and hands surrounded by black smoke wearing a black hooded cape thing holing a scythe you shivered slightly, because of your mothers death the home was looking for your dad now ,though you'd never met him yourself your mum would never talk about him all you know is that his name is dante and that he was one of your mothers 'customers' you got up from the desk and playing keyboard for a while you stopped to Mandy coming in to talk to you she was the adult responsible for who is fostered and who is adopted not only that but for finding our parents if we had any she sat down in front of you "how are you today y/n?" you looked down a bit "fine" you said shortly looking back at her she sighed "y/n we have to tell you something" she said solemnly "lem'me guess my dad cant be found?" you said unemotionally avoiding her gaze like usual "no... infact he has contacted us he would like to take full custody though we think that you should meet him first then you can decide if you want to live with him does that sound alright to you?" as she said this you nodded slightly not really believing that your real dad would look for you she nodded "good because we've been talking today and he is going to come and see you tomorrow he is going to bring his mother father and brother as well so you get to meet all of your family" she said leaving the room you sighed thinking if he was actually your dad? was he going to be like you had always hoped ? will he hate you? You head spinning with all these questions you decided to go take a shower to relax after you washed and dressed you wandered around the house ending up watching the mummy in the living room with the other kids after that time just flew then you went to bed**

**Next day**

**You got up late finding your clock read 11 o clock you squeaked and quickly got dressed in to some baggy black boy jeans and a tank top that was a deep violet with a picture of a red gloomy bear on the stomach you grabbed your conversers and brushed your hair so it hung nice and straight then you just played your music loud so EVERYONE knew you where awake you where the only one who listened to legion of the damned **

**Dante pov**

**You had arrived at the foster home and was waiting for Mandy to see you ,vergil seemed interested in the whole situation where as your mum and dad where more than pissed that you hadn't told them you had a kid but where excited that they got to meet her you had tried explaining to them that Claire had banned you from seeing your daughter and kept her away from you she would only tell you her name it was y/n "dante your nervous" you sighed glaring at your brother not a question more like a statement of fact "no shit I finally get to meet y/n iv waited 15 years and she probably hates me" you said growling slightly you hardly ever felt nervous and didn't handle it well "dante vergil behave your selves" eva warned "im looking forward to meeting her and she wont hate you dante so don't be silly she's probably as nervous as you are" your dad said comforting you…sort off but you couldn't get rid off this knot in your stomach it was then a woman in a suit came out of the office door she had brown hair in ringlets loose around her shoulders she walked over smiling "hello im Mandy and you must be here to see y/n" she said cheerfully you got up "yer im dante this is my brother vergil and my mum and dad sparda and eva" you said introducing yourself "ok then well if you'd like to come inside and we can discuss things then we can call down y/n" she said motioning to her office you nodded as you all entered her small office sitting on the chairs in front of her desk as she took a seat behind it "now as you can imagine we cant just let you meet her and take her we need a few bits of information first so if you could just fill this out for me that would be great" she sad handing you a five page booklet to fill in which you did quickly and handed it back to her she quickly looked through and nodded "so Mr sparda you and y/n have never met before may I ask why?" she said kindly enough you noticed that your dad was listening intently "well Claire didn't like that I got her pregnant I tried to help as much as I could but she wouldn't let me then once y/n was born Claire stopped me from being a part of her life she wouldn't let me near y/n she wouldn't let me send gifts on her birthday Christmas anything then I looked at the laws for custody but all said that because Claire was her mother it was her decision whether I become apart of y/n life of not so it resulted in Claire moving away to make sure I had no connection with y/n." you explained truthfully Mandy nodded and wrote something on a note board then smiled "if y/n was to agree to live with you would you take full responsibility for her and provide for her as your daughter?" she asked seriously you nodded "absolutely" "well then you have given me no reason to cause for concern and I know that y/n wants to meet you but she does get shy around new people but I'll go get her if you wait here for a moment I'll be back in a moment" she said leaving the room you sighed smiling**

**y/n pov**

**you was sitting on your bed reading as your music got boring when Mandy walked in and sat on your bed next to you ,you looked at her hopefully "your dad is hear he has passed and wants to meet you there's also your uncle and Nan and granddad here as well your dad is the on with the red jacket on she said you jumped up as she got off the bed you both walked down the halls to her office your breathing sped up slightly and your heart raced she opened the door and walked in you followed her and saw there was a woman with blond hair and three men with silver hair sitting beside the women in a purple coat next to him was one in a blue coat and on the end was one in a red jacket your breathing hitched as you looked at him , the one in red got up and smiled at you he walked closer you nearly gasp he was really handsome blue eyes like yours his hair was a lot lighter than yours though he stood infront of you and moved the bangs away from your face you just stared as your eyes felt like crying he smiled "hey y/n im your dad but you can call me dante if you want to" you noted that he seemed a bit unsure and just hugged him, really tight he was taken back slightly but returned it quickly he knelt down as he was hugging you it was then you notice how much height difference there was you buried your face in his jacket "where have you been?!" you said weakly as tears ran down your face "looking for you sweetie" he said pulling back slightly then wiped away your tears with his thumbs "your mum didn't want me around you" he said as you tried to stop the tears "I d-didn't think that you wan-ted me mum always said" you stuttered between sniffs he looked you in the eye "don't you ever say something stupid like that again y/n I always have ,I wanted nothing more than to have you live with me your mother was just-."he said but you interrupted him by another hug he hoisted you up and sat back on the chair with you in his lap ruffling your hair a few seconds later you felt a hand on your back turning you came face to face with the blonde haired lady and the man in the purple coat "this is your Nan eva and grand dad sparda" you moved away from your dad and wiped your face "h-hi im y/n" you said but just got pulled into another set of tight hugs from them then the same happened with your uncle vergil ,Mandy smiled and got everyone's attention "so y/n your family want you to go and live with them and your dad would have full custody is that ok with you?" you looked at her and smiled "really?" you said sniffing looking at your dad hopefully he chuckled messing up your hair slightly "well what did you think we where here for?" you shrugged "well I guess I'll go I mean iv got nothing else to do" you said feeling slightly stupid "ok you go pack while we fill out some more forms" Mandy said smiling at you ,you bolted out of the room to yours and grabbed your bags most of them where still full as you hadn't really bothered to unpack them simply because you didn't feel you needed to you quickly threw in your cd's and clothes and toiletries and came down met with your dad at the front door "all done?" he said taking one of your bags you nodded and left the building with them leaving Mandy at the door way hearing her wishing you luck in life it was a great feeling …to finally have a family introduction**


End file.
